Electronic components may be mounted on a board to interact in an electronic circuit. For example, the board may be a printed circuit board (PCB). Fixing the electronic components to the board may be effectuated by soldering the electronic components using solder pads of the electronic components to solder pads arranged on the board.
Board level reliability may be a challenge in high temperature environments. Especially in automotive applications an improved fixing of the components to the board may be demanding. In automotive applications the board may be subject to a harsh environment including high temperature and strong vibrations. A connection quality of components to the board may be visible in the temperature cycle on board (TCoB) performance.
A standard solder widely used in industry is an alloy including tin, silver and copper. The alloy is known under the name SAC. The alloy may be used in different compositions. One composition is SnAg3.8Cu0.7. This alloy is known as SAC387. SAC387 may not meet all requirements in a harsh environment. An actual SAC387 solder performance may be inferior to a performance of tin-lead solder.